


Win!

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: Post-Canon Life [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Post-Canon, kinda racy, kinda spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: It is laundry day, why is Inuyasha nervous about this? Inspired by a pic of Rocioo's by the same titile.





	Win!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture by Rocioo on DeviantART entitled "InuKagom: Win!" although Inuyasha is human in the picture, I couldn't figure a reason someone would hang up laundry at night, though the picture is very cute.
> 
> Unedited from a ff dot net account I don't think I have access to anymore.

"Inuyasha, I'm going down to do laundry," Kagome said, tying up her robes and stuffing her casual yukata in with the rest of the laundry.

 

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

 

Kagome glanced at her husband, lying on the floor fully intending to nap as soon as she exited the door. He had just gotten back with Miroku that day, and resisted resting all that night so he could be home in time for breakfast. Now, after a few 'welcome home' kisses from his wife, and a full belly, the one thing currently on his mind was sleep.

 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said firmly, a hand on her hip.

 

Inuyasha groaned quietly. "What?"

 

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

 

"What? Do you want me to come with you?"

 

He was serious, a little annoyed at postponing his nap, but he would follow his wife wherever if only she asked.

 

"I need to wash your clothes too."

 

He snorted at that, "No," and closed his eyes.

 

They opened back up at the sound of her stomp.

 

"Oh please, the Robe of the Fire-Rat pretty much stays clean given enough time."

 

"Exactly. 'Pretty much' meaning that it doesn't stain, but it's still starting to smell a little ripe," Kagome fanned her nose for affect.

 

"Keh. It smells like me."

 

"Mmn, yeah. I usually kinda like how you smell, but I think you're due for a rinse, Inuyasha," she said playfully.

 

Inuyasha sat up at that, laughing. He mouthed 'what the hell?' to himself. Kagome smiled at him, eyebrows raised. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as well, then shook his head. Kagome's smile dropped. She set down the makeshift bag of laundry and marched across the hut to her husband—his expression becoming gradually more scared and confused with every step. She came within feet of him and he stood up to try and avoid her. She grabbed his ear in that second and brought his head down to her level.

 

"Ow, ow, ow!" He cried as he was lead out the door by his ear. He gave up after a second, following closely and grumbling so that she would not actually be pulling as held his ear. She finally came up to the edge of the creek that ran behind their small house and released his ear. He rubbed it for just a second. She looked him dead in the eye, trying to hide a little smirk as she spoke.

 

"Strip."

 

His eyes widened.

 

"Now," she commanded firmly, pointing at the ground they were standing on.

 

Inuyasha blushed fiercely. There was no way in hell.

 

"Inuyasha?" She put a hand on her hip. "Take your clothes off!"

 

"K-Kagome!" He sputtered. "In the middle of the damned forest?"

 

"No one comes out this far, it's just you and me. Your clothes need to be washed."

 

Inuyasha's face was edging closer to the same shade as his clothing.

 

She just stood there, staring unfazed by him.

 

"FINE!" He began to loosen his top, glancing around for any creatures who might witness this embarrassing scene. He tugged the edges of his top out of his hakama and handed both layers to his wife.

 

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said, giggling. She poked his chest lightly before turning to kneel before the river, getting her bucket and washboard situated. She separated the two layers and set them on the bank.

 

Inuyasha continued glancing around as his wife held up her hand behind her.

 

"Bottoms too."

 

Inuyasha grumbled and undressed the rest of the way. To his surprise, his wife stood up again, with a wet cloth in hand. She grabbed his arm and held it out so she could begin scrubbing with the cloth.

 

"H-hey!"

 

She paused. "I said you were due for a rinse too."

 

He snatched the cloth away grumbling, "I can do it myself," and plopped down in the river. His body shuddered from the cold, but he began violently scrubbing the dirt and dried sweat from his body. Kagome smiled and began washing his clothes for him. She finished up quickly, wringing out his hakama especially well, just as he made his way out of the creek.

 

"These are still wet, but do you want to go back to the house?"

 

Without missing a beat, he snatched the hakama back and put them on. Kagome gathered the remainder of his wet clothes and followed him back to the house. As the trees opened up, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, still feeling at least a little bare. Kagome already had the line strung, and she began hanging his layers up to dry.

 

"It's a warm day, so these should dry pretty quickly," she called to her husband. Although he was hardly irritated any more, he faced away from her. Kagome could not help but think 'I win!' as she glanced back at her husband's bare shoulders. Tired of standing outside for no reason, he went back inside the hut. Kagome followed as he plopped down on the wooden floor.

 

"Well, do you feel any better now that you're clean?"

 

He rolled his eyes but said nothing. She crouched next to him, her face very near his. He refused eye contact as a light blush colored his cheeks.

 

She inhaled deeply through her nose, "Well, you certainly smell better." She kissed him on the cheek—making him blush a bit more—and went to collect the rest of the laundry. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Kagome exited the hut to find herself carefully tackled to the dirt.

 

"Hey!"

 

"What?" Inuyasha said playfully into her hair. "I'm so tired right now, I could just sleep here."

 

She spun around in his arms to face his bare chest. She craned her head up to look at his chin.

 

"Inuyasha, let me go."

 

He pulled away to smile back down to her. Kagome tried to frown her blush away. She struggled a bit, before she realized she was just grounding dirt into her clean miko robes.

 

"Inuyasha, these are my only clean clothes."

 

His smile shifted to a smirk before feigning shock. "What would we do if you didn't have any other clothes to wear?"

 

Kagome laughed, swatting his shoulder. She took a deep breath to compose herself, lightly pushing him away by the shoulder.

 

"I really should do the laundry."

 

He let them get back up, and she collected the laundry once again. She smiled at her husband once more and walked back down to the creek. He went back inside and tried to settle in for a nap while still mostly damp.


End file.
